Quand les Vongola viennent au Portes Ouvertes d'Amoris
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: "J'ai ENFIN semé mes parents." " Moi je les ai perdu. " " ... Violette, qui est-ce ? " " Euh... mon cousin ? " " JUUDAIME !" Voila ce que ça pourrait donner si les Vongola rendait visite à une cousine vivant à Amoris. Résumé pourri, navré. COMPLET ! Léger Alexy x Kentin


_NdA : Bonjour ! Voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas courant, ( la preuve quand j'ai vérifié je n'ai vu aucun crossover avec ces deux catégories ) mais j'ai décidé de faire un Xover Amour Sucré x Reborn ! Ceci est donc un mini-OS mais j'écrirai très certainement prochainement un One Shot sur AS et KHR._

_AS = ChinoMiko _

_KHR = Akira Amano ! _

_**Note# :** léger Shonen-aï, peut-être un Alexy x Kentin _

* * *

**MiniOS - Crossover **

**Amour Sucré x Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

La tension était palpable dans le lycée. Tous les étudiants attendaient avec une certaine impatience que le lycée ouvre ses portes. En effet, vous l'aurez compris, aujourd'hui était la tristement célèbre Journée Portes Ouvertes. Pourquoi tristement célèbre ? Et bien tout simplement parce que chaque année à cette date il arrivait une broutille. Oh rien de bien grave certes, un bras cassé, une vitre brisée, un sabotage dans l'activité. Quelque chose comme ça. Cette année en revanche, la directrice avait prévenu les élèves. Elle ne voulait aucune bagarre entre élèves. Beaucoup de parents étaient déjà arrivés, ainsi que quelques jeunes adolescents probablement venus visiter le lycée. Il y avait également des ''amis'' venus voir leurs camarades dispersés au fil des ans dans les villes environnantes. Et puis il y avait la famille. Et la Famille (1).

Au milieu de tout cela, il y avait un groupe, d'une dizaine d'élèves, dispatchés autour de leurs camarades de classe qui se trouvaient non-loin de là, probablement occupés à trouver leurs parents pour leurs demander ce qu'ils avaient pensé de leur pièce de théâtre. Pour en revenir au Groupe en question, il y avait tout d'abord Castiel, le rockeur rebelle, Lysandre le chanteur à la voix d'Or, Rosalya la future styliste, Violette la timide artiste, Nathaniel le-parfait-délégué-qui-se-tenait-le-plus-loin-possible-de-Castiel-le-Rebelle. Il y avait aussi Mélodie une jeune femme également délégué qui suivait Nathaniel comme son ombre et était amoureuse de lui-ce-qui-n'était-pas-très-discret. Les jumeaux Armin et Alexy ainsi que Kentin, Iris et Kim. Plus loin, loin de Ce Groupe, il y avait la Trinité, gang de pestes composé de Ambre, Li et Charlotte, la plus responsable des trois étant certainement la dernière. Bref, pendant que la Trinité parlait de Castiel déguisé en loup – ou plutôt Ambre bavait et ses deux amies écoutaient avec beaucoup de désintérêt_, le Groupe eux, parlait du décor magnifiquement réalisé par Violette et Iris, et des Costumes qui eux, avaient été crées par Rosalya et Alexy.

« Sinon, vous avez vu vos parents ? » Demanda soudainement Alexy, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Castiel haussa les épaules, l'air renfrogné.

_ Je les ai vu. Je les ai semé.

Lysandre afficha un sourire moqueur ' dîtes plutôt qu'il les a fui. '.

_ Et toi Lys' ? L'interrogea Rosalya alors que son petit-ami l'enlaçait tendrement.

_ On les a perdu. Répondirent les deux frères.

Un rire commun retentit dans le gymnase.

_ Nathaniel évite les siens du mieux qu'il peut, Mélodie a salué ses parents tout à l'heure mais je crois qu'ils sont en train de converser avec ceux de Nath en ce moment, commença à énumérer tranquillement Alexy. Les nôtres sont arrivés tout à l'heure et ils ont adoré la pièce. Kentin, je crois avoir vu ton père il y a cinq minutes. Il cherchait les parents d'Ambre. Après je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu mettre de noms sur les visages. J'ai vu les grands-parents d'un élève de la classe mais ils n'ont pas vraiment entendu alors je suis parti.

_ C'était nos parents. Les informa Lysandre.

Oups...

_ Moi mes parents ont apprécié la pièce. Ça les a fait marré. Surtout quand Kentin et Castiel ont failli en venir aux mains alors que c'était pas dans le script. Ricana Kim.

_ Ouais ça a bien fait marré les nôtres aussi. Avouèrent les jumeaux.

_ Y a pas beaucoup de 'futurs élèves'. Remarqua Iris.

_ L'information est mal passée apparemment. Ils vont peut-être organiser une autre journée portes ouvertes. Expliqua Mélodie, alors qu'ils montaient tous sur scène pour avoir une meilleure vue de leurs parents.

_ Oh non pitié ! Tout mais pas une nouvelle représentation théâtrale ! S'exclama Kentin.

_ Ô horreur ! Ô désespoir ! Fit Alexy, imité silencieusement par Armin qui répétait les mêmes gestes que son jumeau bleuté.

Seule Violette restait étrangement silencieuse, quoiqu'elle l'était toujours mais d'habitude elle participait tout de même un peu à la conversation.

Là elle gardait le silence et scrutait les environs.

_ Et toi Violette, tu as vu tes parents ? L'interrogea Nathaniel en remarquant l'attitude de la jeune fille réservée.

_ Oui, mon père a beaucoup aimé la pièce.

_ Et ta m – aïe !

Alexy venait de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère.

_ J'peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Alexy lui lança un regard significatif puis se tourna vers Violette mais celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir écouté un traître mot de la pseudo – conversation.

_ Violette, on peut savoir qui tu – commença Rosalya.

Mais elle fut interrompue par la Trinité qui passa devant eux en poussant Violette en arrière, ricanant. Elles ne furent en revanche pas très discrètes, la plupart des parents – sauf les leurs ( _comme par hasard _)_, ayant vu leur manège s'en offusquèrent. Cependant, leur action avait eu l'effet espéré puisqu'une personne perdit l'équilibre - Violette, et tomba en arrière. Rosalya, la plus proche, esquissa un geste pour la rattraper mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Ils virent au ralenti Violette tomber de la scène. Bon, ce n'était pas une grosse chute mais leur amie était fragile et elle pouvait mal tomber. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'ils virent une personne s'élancer et rattraper la jeune fille au vol.

Violette ferma les yeux lorsqu'Ambre et ses amies la poussèrent violemment en arrière. Zut, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver son équilibre. Elle sentit le sol quitter ses pieds ( et pas l'inverse ) et attendit la douleur. Qui ne vint jamais. À la place, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et la plaquèrent contre un corps familier. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit des yeux surpris, elle tomba sur de grands yeux caramel tachetés d'orange. Bizarrement, il n'y avait plus grand bruit dans le gymnase plein, et même la dispute entre le père de Kentin, les parents de Castiel et ceux de Nathaniel et Ambre semblait avoir baissé de volume. Violette étendit un bras innocent pour toucher le visage de l'inconnu, qui ne l'était pas tant, afin de vérifier qu'il était bien là.

« Tsu-chan ? »

L'inconnu hocha la tête et aida la jeune fille à se relever sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis.

_ Saki-chan. (2)

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés se gratta le menton semblant réfléchir intensément avant de lancer, peu sûr de lui :

« Heureux de te revoir. »

Violette hocha la tête en souriant, semblant perdre sa timidité maladive en la compagnie du garçon.

_ Moi aussi.

Puis le garçon sembla lui parler dans une langue étrangère puisque les amis de Violette n'en comprirent pas un traître mot avant que les deux ne se tournent vers eux.

« _Nous avons vu vôtre pièce de théâtre. C'était très amusant et les décors ainsi que les costumes étaient sublimes. Toi et tes amis avez fait du très bon travail._

__ Nous ? _

__ Les gars sont venus avec moi. Ils n'auraient pas voulu me laisser y aller seul et puis, Reborn leur a ordonné de venir._ »

Violette émit un joli rire qui résonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles des autres.

__ Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu venir. _

__ Je n'aurai raté ça pour rien au monde, Saki-chan. _

Tsuna se risqua un coup d'œil vers les amis de Violette qui les fixaient tous les deux sans comprendre.

_« Me ferais-tu l'honneur de me présenter tes amis ? » _

Violette acquiesça et tous deux se tournèrent vers le Groupe ( _ne me faîtes pas répéter les noms TT_TT_ ).

_ Eum.. voici Tsuna.

Tsuna esquissa un sourire Violette avait toujours eu du mal avec les présentations, tout comme lui, mais elle contrairement à lui n'avait pas ce perfectionniste de Reborn comme tuteur.

_ Tsuna ? Répéta Armin en essayant de garder le nom en mémoire ( _c'était assez simple_ ).

_ Tsunayoshi Sawada. Se présenta l'étranger. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je vous remercie de prendre soin de ma cousine. Rajouta-t-il en français, remerciant mentalement les dieux pour avoir grandi dans une famille où les membres vivaient dans des pays différents.

.

Dans un premier temps, les camarades de Violette furent surpris de voir que l'inconnu qui avait ''sauvé'' leur ami était en réalité le cousin de cette dernière. Ils paraissaient très différents ( _bah en même temps on ressemble pas forcément à son cousin:p _) et en même temps ils se ressemblaient. Le garçon – Tsuna, semblait confiant mais tout de même un peu timide. Violette les sortit de leur pensée en se tournant vers le garçon, pour lui demander quelque chose en japonais – Violette leur avait dit que Tsuna était japonais_, l'air impatient.

« _Où sont les autres ?_ »

Tsuna se tourna et désigna les environs d'un geste vague.

__ Ils devraient arriver. Gokudera et Hibari sont partis s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune menace. Ils sont un peu parano depuis qu'on a attaqué le manoir lorsqu'on rendait visite à Nono. Yamamoto est parti surveill__er__ Oni-san et Lambo qui étaient au buffet et Chrome suit Mukuro pour s'assurer qu'il ne torture pas des élèves._ Récita tranquillement Tsuna.

__ Je vois. Il s'est passé quoi depuis les vacances de Noël ? _

Tsuna parut réfléchir à la véritable question.

__ Trois attaques à Namimori, deux pendant une sortie scolaire, cinq pendant les vacances de février et trois sur le chemin du retour d'Italie lorsque l'on est allé voir Nono_.

L'adolescent soupira pour montrer son exaspération.

__ Et Nono commence à me laisser des trucs en main. La cérémonie de succession aura bientôt lieu._ _J'imagine que tu es au courant. _

Violette acquiesça.

__ Oui, papa et moi avons reçu une invitation. _

__ Ah, oncle Paul est là !? Il faudra que j'aille le saluer ! _S'exclama Tsuna en tournant la tête à droite à gauche, l'air surpris et heureux.

Violette rit doucement.

__ Oui. De toute façon, vous restez quelques jours, non ? _

Sa question fut accompagnée par un regard de chaton abandonné et il acquiesça avec un sourire lumineux.

.

Rosalya cligna des yeux en voyant le changement de comportement radicale de son amie en compagnie du nouveau venu dénommé Tsunayoshi – si elle se souvenait bien.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Remarqua Alexy, après avoir appris que les deux adolescents face à eux étaient cousins.

_ Tu l'as dit. Alors ça ressemble à ça le japonais. J'aimerai bien apprendre. Marmonna Armin en rangeant son portable dans sa poche, abandonnant une partie.

_ Tu demanderas à Violette. Elle a l'air de s'y connaître. Bouda Alexy, triste de ne pas tout connaître de sa meilleure amie.

Kentin ricana en observant le bleuté bouder ainsi, mais ravala rapidement son sourire narquois en voyant Alexy se diriger vers lui tout sourire aux lèvres pour lui sauter dessus et l'enlacer.

Ce qui interrompit le Groupe d'amis dans leur soit-disant conversation fut un puissant '' _JUUDAIME !_ '' qui fit soupirer le dénommé Tsuna bien qu'il esquissa un sourire mutin.

_ Je crois qu'ils arrivent. Soupira-t-il en français.

Violette acquiesça et se tourna vers la source du bruit.

Les camarades de classe de Violette virent un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés accourir vers eux et s'arrêter devant Tsuna, s'inclinant face à lui.

«_ Je suis désolé d'avoir tard__é__, Juudaime. Ça ne se reproduira plus_. »

Tsuna rosit et secoua les mains devant lui.

__ Ce n'est rien, Gokudera-kun. Fais ce que tu veux. _

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres, Dixième du Nom.

Tsuna cligna des yeux un petit moment puis secoua la tête, exaspéré alors que Gokudera se tournait vers Violette et opta pour du français afin d'être sûr de bien se faire comprendre.

_ C'est un plaisir de revoir la cousine du Dixième du Nom.

Il s'inclina légèrement face à elle bien que ce fut moins prononcé que face à Tsuna puis se redressa et tourna la tête vers les camarades de classe de la jeune fille, se renfrognant dès qu'il n'eut plus Tsunaoshi face à lui bien qu'il resta à ses côtés.

« Hayato Gokudera. » se présenta-t-il avant de disparaître on ne sait où, probablement confondu entre les parents d'élèves pour surveiller Tsuna sans pour autant devoir supporter des lycéens prépubères.

Tsuna secoua la tête en l'apercevant non loin de lui et se retourna vers le Groupe de lycéens du même âge que lui.

_ Je suis désolé pour Hayato. Il peut être un peu froid avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Expliqua-t-il les yeux perdu dans les vague, se remémorant probablement sa première rencontre avec l'argenté.

_ Nous devrions peut-être le surveiller. Intervint Violette.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, au même titre que Tsuna qui la regarda, interloqué avant de hocher la tête.

_ Tu as.. raison. Murmura-t-il après un instant de réflexion, peu sûr du vocabulaire à employer. Ce serait pour le mieux.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda joyeusement Alexy, la tête posée sur celle de Kentin.

_ Gokudera peut-être très protecteur envers Tsu-chan. Avoua distraitement Violette alors qu'elle voyait le reste de la Famiglia de Tsuna approcher d'eux à grands pas.

__ Le lieu est sécurisé, carnivore. _

Tsuna hocha la tête et laissa le jeune homme se présente face aux jeunes français d'un '' Kyoya Hibari, herbivores '' qui fit glousser des jeunes filles qui passaient par là. Derrière lui vinrent Takeshi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasagawa et Lambo Bovino, âgé de sept ans. Les cheveux du jeune garçon s'étaient aplatis. Fini la coupe afro incoiffable. Bonjours les cheveux plats, lisses et brillants. Ces trois garçons virent se poster derrière Tsuna après s'être présentés rapidement, un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mukuro et Chrome firent leur apparition et vinrent saluer leur boss, Violette – qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis plus de quatre mois_, et saluèrent les amis de la jeune femme. Quand Tsuna leur dit en français que les sept personne derrière lui étaient les membres de sa Famille, les lycéens haussèrent un sourcil.

_ Violette, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais autant de cousins ! S'exclama Rosalya.

Violette et Tsuna échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Hibari, Mukuro et Gokudera esquissèrent un léger sourire moqueur, mais les autres mirent trop de temps à comprendre la phrase et finirent par abandonner.

_ Eum... en quelques sortes.. lâcha Violette, secouée de tremblements dû au fou rire qu'elle retenait difficilement.

Tsuna, qui s'était remis, inspira avant d'expirer.

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça. Rit-il, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Il tourna la tête pour scruter les environs et soupira à nouveau.

« Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Fit Tsuna. Je dois aller trouver Ambre. »

Les membres du Groupe se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi cherches-tu Ambre ? Demanda Mélodie, suspicieuse.

_ C'est bien elle qui a poussé Violette tout à l'heure, non ? Demanda Tsuna, les yeux anormalement orange. Et c'est bien elle qui se moque sans cesse des autres ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent et Tsuna afficha un doux sourire.

_ Bien. Je vais lui demander de s'excuser auprès de ma cousine. À plus tard.

Ce jour-là, le lycée manqua de peu une re décoration complète - design by Gokudera parce qu'Ambre s'était moquée ouvertement du Juudaime. Heureusement, ce dernier apaisa rapidement l'argenté avant de bien faire comprendre à la blonde qu'elle ferait mieux de s'excuser auprès de Violette et de ne plus l'embêter.

Bizarrement, après ça, Violette n'eut plus aucun ennui avec la Trinité et put passer une année tranquille sans craindre de voir son carton à dessin arraché à elle et ses croquis dispersés sur le sol du couloir principal. Étrangement, le lycée n'explosa pas suite à la visite de la Dixième Génération de la Vongola Famiglia. Au contraire, il fut bien plus étincelant, chose que l'on penserait inconcevable en croisant la route des mafieux en question. Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Ambre s'était vraiment calmée depuis qu'elle avait rencontré l'Héritier Vongola et Nathaniel s'était retrouvé à demander à Violette de remercier son cousin éloigné pour le service qu'il lui avait rendu.

Castiel restait un peu dubitatif mais ne fit aucune remarque. Lysandre paraissait grandement amusé lorsque, quelques semaines plus tard les Vongola revinrent et croisèrent la Trinité qui s'empressa de de s'éloigner. En revanche, Tsuna fut inspecté sous toutes les coutures par Rosalya qui adorait sa tenue constituée d'une chemise ( incroyablement chère selon les dires de Rosa ), d'une cravate noire et d'un jean de la même couleur. Un élève manqua de se faire '' exploser '' ce jour-là pour avoir heurté le Juudaime et s'être moqué de lui. Inutile de dire que l'élève en question s'enfuit en hurlant de peur. Violette, bien qu'étant redevenue la timide artiste que tous connaissaient devenait toujours plus bavarde lorsque Tsuna - et sa Famiglia, lui rendait visite à Amoris.

Cette journée portes ouvertes du mois d'avril avait vraiment été riche en connaissances. Un article avait d'ailleurs été dédié aux cousins de Violette pour avoir remis Ambre et ses copines à leur juste place ( et devant tous les parents ), au placard. Il fut d'ailleurs dit dans l'article que le père de Nathaniel et Ambre s'était emporté contre Tsunayoshi et l'avait menacé mais que la menace en question ( liquider sa famille ) s'était retournée contre lui, et que c'était apparemment pour cette raison que l'homme d'affaire et sa femme auraient quitté le lycée, furieux... au contraire des autres parents et adolescents mélangés qui avaient été plus qu'heureux de voir cet homme détestable être remis à sa place par un gosse de quinze ans (_ qui en avait en fait dix-sept _).

.

.

FIN

.

.

_= Notez la différence entre la ''famille'' et la ''**F**amille''_

_= ''Saki-chan'' : je l'ai utilisé comme diminutif de ''Murasaki'' qui signifie Violet en japonais. À la base, je cherchais la fleur, la violette, mais je n'ai pas trouvé, du coup j'ai du changer. _

_._

_La fin est pourrie, désolé. _


End file.
